Solo tres dias
by Shanoo
Summary: Solo me quedaban tres dias...


**Aclaraciones**

**Killua y Gon son novios desde hace 5 años, y se conocen hace 10 *-* Tienen 19 años. **

Solo tres días

Estamos Killua y yo sentados en el sillón del living, tomados de la mano, el mirando el televisor yo jugando con sus dedos distraídamente. Cuando de pronto gira la cara bruscamente, clavando su mirada sobre la mía, entrelazando nuestras manos vacías.

G-Gon debo d-decirte algo- declaró tartamudeando un poco, aun con eso el asunto se oía bastante serio.

Asentí un poco desconfiado. Y si quería terminar? Eso no podría soportarlo. Tal vez se había hartado de mí, tal vez ya no me necesitaba por eso se iba. Al pensar esto mis ojos empezaron a empañarse de lágrimas, mas no iba a soltar ninguna. Fuera lo que fuera lo que Killua quería decirme debía ser fuerte y respetar su decisión.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar, parecía nervioso, esto poco a poco confirmaba mi teoría, ya empezaba a prepararme mentalmente para esto...

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, me abrazo fuertemente escondiendo su cara en mi hombro

Quieres casarte conmigo?- susurro en mi oído, reforzando el agarre del abrazo.

Eso me sorprendió, tanto que me dejo sin palabras, pero tan rápido como pude hablar, me separe un poco de su agarre y me apoye en su frente...

-Si quiero- dije con seguridad, no había que pensar nada la respuesta era más que obvia

Parece que él también se sorprendió, pero enseguida sonrió y acerco nuestros labios. En un beso dulce, tierno sin prisa donde expresábamos nuestros sentimientos.

En un movimiento rápido, me cargo estilo nupcial y me llevo hacia la habitación, dejándome dulcemente sobre el colchón y el subiéndose sobre mí.

Me beso de nuevo, esta vez apasionada y desenfrenadamente. Bajo un poco dejando un salivoso camino de besos, dejando alguno mordiditas y chupones en el trayecto.

Se sentó sobre mi miembro, ejerciendo un poco de presión, mientras seguía con la tarea de dejar, ésta vez, fuertes mordidas y grandes chupones. Robándome grandes suspiros y leves grititos

Me desprendió la camiseta y yo la suya paseando mis manos por su abdomen bien marcado y esbelto, tratando de tocar lo más posible

Se sonrojo fuertemente, yo estaba igual o peor que el, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo me besó llevando mis brazos a su cuello, acariciándolos y recorriéndolos con sus suaves manos.

Recorrió mi abdomen con su lengua, antes de atrapar entre sus dientes uno de mis pezones. Lamiéndolo y succionándolo a su antojo

Lo único que podía hacer yo en ese momento era tratar de acallar mis gemidos mordiendo la cara interna de mis mejillas, sin mucho éxito que digamos. Sentía que mi miembro estaba cada vez más duro y latía dolorosamente suplicando atención

Cambio de posición, no sin antes terminar de desnudarme y desnudarse el. Ahora los dos estábamos desnudos cada uno a disposición del otro. Entró bruscamente en mí, robándome un sonoro grito de dolor. Nunca había preparación, solo la primera vez hubo, pero eso me encantaba esa brusquedad mezclada con ternura lo hacía perfecto. Pero dolía, no mucho, pero lo hacía. Fugitivas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, rápidamente Killua las limpio con su lengua, dejando uno que otro beso en mi mejilla y labios.

-Te amo- susurro sobre mis labios mordiendo levemente mi labio inferior

-Yo también te amo- dije regalándole un pequeño beso junto con una sonrisa.

Así, yo "sentado" en su regazo, empezaron las embestidas. Siempre rápidas y bruscas tocando aquel lugar especial que me encantaba. De nuevo, lo único que podía hacer era gemir y clavar mis uñas en su espalda. Podía sentir como una mano llego a mi miembro acariciándolo suavemente para luego bombearlo con fuerza al ritmo de las envestidas. No aguante mucho más y me vine entre nuestros abdómenes.

Él lo hizo unos segundos después, llenando mi interior con su semilla. Todo en ese momento era perfecto, mágico. El hacía que me sintiera tan especial, enserio lo amaba mucho más de lo que él y cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

Nos acostamos, el sobre mi pecho y yo por debajo. Yo peinaba distraídamente sus cabellos, pero de pronto él se acostó al lado mío. Tomando una de mis manos...

-Te lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- Dijo con un leve sonrojó y una timida sonrisa.

-Si quiero- conteste inmediatamente también con un leve sonrojo

Saco una cajita de debajo de la almohada, que en su interior contenía un hermoso anillo plateado con lindos detalles en dorado, y me lo puso entrelazando nuestras manos. No pude evitar llorar, ese era el mejor momento más feliz de mi vida, lo besé tratando de hacerle llegar toda esa felicidad que sentía, y él me respondió con la misma energía

-Te amo- susurre

-Yo también te amo- escuche antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Ese sin duda era el mejor día de su vida

Pero... No todo podía ser tan perfecto

Dos semanas después, estaba preparando el desayuno cuando empecé a sentirme mareado. Luego todo se volvió oscuro...

-Gon- escuche decir. Frunciendo un poco el ceño abrí mis ojos

Ya no estaba en casa, sino que en una habitación de hospital. Por qué fue mi primera pregunta, quería decirla más algo en mi boca me lo impedía, porque estaba eso ahí? Que me había pasado? Por qué tenía tantas agujas en mis brazos? La desesperación e impotencia me dominaron, podía ver claramente a Killua con una expresión preocupada en el rostro. Parecía que él estaba bien, eso me calmo un poco, estaba casi todo en orden entonces solo tendrían que sacarme las agujas y el respirador y podría volver a casa, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero cuando quise moverme, note que me costaba y me dolía mucho. Tenía un dolor agudo en todo su brazo, solo podía mover con facilidad los dedos de las manos. Lo demás me costaba y mucho, no me gustaba esa situación no podía moverme como quería y eso me molestaba. Quise levantarme, ignorando todo el dolor que esto producía, pero Killua inmediatamente me acostó nuevamente.

-Debes descansar- dijo seriamente sin quitar la mueca de preocupación de su rostro

Quería quejarme pero el respirador me lo impedía, con la poca fuerza que tenía le indique con el dedo que quería que me sacaran esa cosa de la cara

Pero de nuevo se negó rotundamente...

-No, debes esperar hasta que el clínico se digne a aparecer- parece que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando al dichoso clínico.

Enserio esa situación me desesperaba, no podía moverme, tampoco hablar. Por mis mejillas empezaron a correr lágrimas, que salieron contra mi voluntad, eso era frustrante. Ni siquiera podía limpiárselas, Killua al notar esto las limpio con sus pulgares.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien- me decía eso pero por su expresión el también tenía miedo. Beso mi frente, dulcemente,

Esos pequeños gestos me deseaban una rápida recuperación y fuerza, fuerza para enfrentar lo que vendría.

Finalmente, luego de esa escena entro el clínico, prácticamente echando a Killua de la habitación. Diciendo que debía hacerme estudios y esas cosas, luego de hacer todo eso, miro los resultados. Su rostro no demostraba expresión alguna... eso era bueno o malo?

-Lo diré directamente, sin rodeos- eso definitivamente era al malo.. -tienes una infección, causada por un bacteria muy desarrollada que avanza a un rápidamente por el cuerpo. Hasta llegar al cerebro donde ya sabes... Máximo te quedan 3 días.

Me quede unos minutos en shock, tres días ? Tres días se pasan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tenía tantas cosas que quería hacer, conocer, entender, investigar, etc. Pero lo más importante era que quería pasar mi vida con Killua, pero ahora solo tendría tres días, solo tres días.

-E-Esto es c-contagioso- recién me habían sacado el respirador, por lo que me era difícil respirar y ni hablar de hablar.

-No- eso me calmaba, podía pasar estos últimos tres días junto a él sin miedo a contagiarlo -solo unos pocos organismos pueden contraer esta bacteria, pero igualmente tienes que tener cuidado. Si quieres le podemos hacer algunos estudios a tu acompañante, para determinar si es seguro o no quedarse contigo- eso me ofendió un poco, pero la deje pasar.

-S-si por favor, pero... no le diga nada sobre esto...- era mejor así no preocuparlo, no hacerlo sufrir. Actuaria normal, como siempre y cuando llegara la hora él no se enteraría. Era mejor así, fácil rápido sin percances.

-Está bien- dijo cortante, tal y como había entrado

Una vez que por fin se fue me permití, por única vez, llorar. No eran lágrimas porque solo me quedaran tres días, eran lágrimas de no poder estar con el tal y como se lo había prometido.

Eso era lo único que me importaba, no estaba listo para dejarlo ir. Todavía no podía hacerlo, las lágrimas caían una tras otra.

No podía controlarlas, pero aun en esa situación debía ser fuerte, por lo menos estos tres días.

Luego de un rato, me calme y vino nuevamente el clínico con los resultados de los estudios de Killua. Decían que el también podía contraer la bacteria, y que no era seguro estar conmigo.

Mis últimas ilusiones quedaron destrozadas, ya no podía estar con él, pero eso era lo correcto o el también moriría. Aunque me destrozara debía ser así, aunque mi último deseo no pueda cumplirse estaba bien.

Eso era por su seguridad, por su bienestar, era lo correcto. Escuchaba los gritos que provenían de la puerta, eran de él, se escuchaba desesperado.

Me desgarraban el alma, quería verlo, abrazarlo, estar con él. Pero no se podías...por su voluntad. Me trague las lágrimas, e hice oídos sordos. Muriéndome por dentro, le envié un texto...

-"Nos vemos en tres días, ese día saldré de aquí" - aunque no vivo complete murmurando

Y así pasaron los días, en soledad, alegrándome por las minis conversaciones que tenía con Killua al día, cada hora que pasaba las sentía como un ladrillo sobre la espalda. Cada vez me costaba más moverme, apenas si podía escribir, dolía mucho cada vez que me movía. Pero iba a hacerlo, no iba a perder mis últimas palabras con él.

Y así, entre textos y dolores paso un día mas, ya en la madrugada del tercer día, decidí dormir. Todo el día si era posible así el momento llegaría sin que me diera cuenta.

Pero... me desperté a la madrugada del cuarto día, (3:00 Am) me dolía mucho el pecho y la cabeza, el momento estaba cerca, lo presentía. Dispuesto a mirar su última imagen antes de que lo inevitable suceda, lo veo, ahí usando sus manos como almohada con la boca entreabierta dejando salir un hilo de saliva. Esa era la imagen más perfecta que habría pedido como ultima.

Las punzadas en la cabeza aumentaron, junto con las del pecho. Solo quedaban unos minutos, con mucho esfuerzo tome su mano y saque el anillo que me había regalado de la mía, y se lo puse con cuidado.

Se le veía precioso...

\- P-pro-méteme que este a-nillo, se lo da-rás a la per-sona que estará con-tigo el resto de tu vida, algu-ien que te amé igu-al o más que yo- dije lo más claro que pude –de-bes olvi-darme- aunque quisiera todo o contrario.

Las lágrimas salieron sin control, pero ya era tarde para lamentarse el final estaba cerca.

-T-e a-m-o- dije sintiendo como mis parpados comenzaban a cerrarse, antes de cerrarlos por completo Dios me regaló la mejor última imagen. Pude ver una vez más esos lindos ojos azules, mi último deseo se había cumplido. Luego, las punzadas cesaron, entregándome a la muerte

Gracias por leer…


End file.
